Big Touble in a small package
by Hiei-Stalker
Summary: Ok take every anime char and lock them in a house with a little girl and see what happens!not all YYHHope you like!OMG!I got the next chappie up!
1. Default Chapter

HS:Ok this came to me in school.

Hiei:i'm scared already.........

HS:Shush you.Or i'll make your part in this miserable.

Hiei:.........

HS:Good boy.Heres Fay-Fay(Cowboy bebop) with the disclaimer!

Fay:She owns nothing except herself and the house!

Hiei:oh joy.......Now will you get on with it!

HS:Yesh!On wit teh storeh!

Another day in the anime house.Inuyasha was watching tv.Kenshin was training with Sanosake.Keiko was yelling at Yusuke.An so on and so forth.But what the people of the house didn't know was they were about to get a big catastrophe in a small package.

The door bell rings and Kikyo goes to answer it after telling Yukina to go get Kenshin and Sanosake for dinner.Kikyo looks out the door and up and down and when she looks down she finds a little girl covered in rain water shivering."Why Hello there little one..."she says picking up the little girl.

She yells to all of the people and they all appear.(Shes like mother hen around the house and....ok i'll shut up nowsits in a corner and writes some more)

Kurama walks forward and looks at the girl "You must be Jena( --thats me) is that right?" The girl nods through Kikyo's sleaves."Well then welcome to your new home."Kurama says smiling."Hey Kurama-san is that the lass you saids wes be gettin'?" Jin says floating closer.(Jin=wind master as seen in dark tornament)

Kurama nods."Well she looks tired lets take her to her room up stairs"Sakura(.Hack) says "Sesshomaru would you grab her bags and Spike(Cowboy Bebop) would you carry her up and put her to bed?"Fluffy-chan and Spi-Spi carry the girl and her stuff upstairs and then everything goes back to normal and then everyone goes to sleep but not for long.

HS:Sorry so short........v.v

Hiei:You better be!

HS:Shaddup!Any way if you have a favorite anime char and would like them in the story plz send them to me and give me a breif describtion and i will try to get them in!

Hiei:R&R OR NONE GET IN!!

HS:v.v;


	2. Story and a Food fight

HS:O.OI'm scared....

Hiei:Why?

HS:Because I got so many reviews!!!!

Hiei:Yes I know.

HS:Thank you all i'm so happy!!

Hiei:ok they get it on with the story!

HS:Ok ok do your stuff Fire boy!

Hiei:She owns diddly squat!

HS:YAY!(did he really say diddly squat?!?)

Everyone was asleep.Every thing was quiet.All of a sudden a scream echoes through the halls.It was followed by the whimpers and cries of a little girl.

Everyone in the house groans out the words"Hiei.................."

Hiei gets out of bed and walks down the corodors to the biggest room in the house and enters.

Jena glances around the room fearfully and sees the door open"who...who's there?"

Hiei walks next to the bed and turns on the light"Relax its only me."

Jena hugs him and lets go and looks at her closet"theres something in there."She points to it.

Hiei,annoyed with this, walks over to the closet and opens it and shows her"See nothing is in there."

Jena smiles and looks at him"Would you read me a story to help me sleep Mr. Man sir?"

Hiei twitched alittle "my name is Hiei....."and sits on a stool next to her bed and looks at a pile of books"and which one would you like to hear?"

The girls thinks for a moment the suddenly says"Rapunzel!!!"

Hiei finds the book and says"ok sounds good," what he thinks is' you got to be kidding me.'

He starts reading the story and someone watches him from the shadows.Kurama watches this cute senario play out before him.He wanted to take a picture but knew he'd be deadmeat if he did and goes back to bed.

Hiei finishes the story and says good night and walks down the hall and opens Kurama's door and whispers in "tell anyone fox and your phoenix chow......."

He shuts the door and goes to bed and all is quiet again.

HS:The end.

Hiei:Nuh uh.

HS:fine i'll write more

The next morning when everyone was waking up and the cooks were making breakfast Kikyo went to get the girl.She walks over to the bed and gently shakes the child"Wake up my dear,"she says in a motherly voice.

The girl opens one sleepy eye then the other"Momma?"

Kikyo chuckles"if that is what you wish to call me then yes."

The girl sits up and finally gets a good look at her room and her jaw drops like a brick.Her room was bigger then her old house(you'll find out about that later).The walls were a pretty pink and the ceiling was black with painted on glow-in-the-dark stars and a moon.The girl climbs out of bed and grabs Kikyo's hand and Kikyo leads her down stairs.

"Momma?"Jena asks"where are we going?"

Kikyo answers with a small grin on her face"To breakfast.."she says as they walk into a gigantic hall(picture the harry potter great hall times 10).Every anime character was there talking and laughing with one another it was a sight to see.

The first course came floating out and landed in front of everyone.Some got up to get butter or jelly for their toast or ketchup for there eggs.

Jena started in right away and reached over for her juice and here elbow hit her spoon and a pile of eggs went soaring....right into Fay's face(cowboy bebop).

Fay,looking mad,grabbed some of her eggs and chucked them at Jena.Jena ducked right on time and the eggs hit Kuwabara right in the face.He grabbed some bacon and threw it at Fay only to hit Jin in the back of the head.Jin flew down and hit Misha(pita ten).Yusuke stood up and yelled"FOOD FIGHT!"

Food went flying everywhere and hit everything!Yukina and the rest of the kitchen staff watched all of their food go flying.Then Yukina got hit with some pudding.Ash (poke'mon) starts laughing at her.Yukina grabs and biscuit and runs after him.The rest of the kitchen staff shrug and join in.

After it had all ended everyone helped clean.Jena did more playing then anything and made everyone laugh as she slid in the goop.

Inuyasha steps in front of her and calls out to every one"Bath Time!"

Jena runs for dear life.

HS:there I did it.

Hiei:good now write more!

HS:(holds up frying pan)Watch your self.

Hiei:(clings)I love you!

HS:ok R&R PICKLE PEOPLE!


	3. Game Plan

HS:Yesh!I finally finished it!

Hiei:o.otramatized

HS:Omg what happened!?

Hiei:Kurama took me flower shopping..........then bra shopping.........shakes headnever have I seen such evil........

HS:Ah I see.Well anyway heres Botan with the disclaimer!

Botan:gigglyShe owns nothingflys around on ore happily

HS:whacks botan repeatedly I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT HAPPY &#!!!!

Hiei:O..on with the story.O.O

Botan:.

Jena runs through the house at top speed.

Inuyasha looks dumb struck and looks around"what just happened.?"

Everyone else just stands there like potatoes. Yusuke steps forward "I take it she doesn't like baths."Everyone groans.This was going to be a long day.

Jena finds a corner and hides.'I should be safe here.........hopefully.'

Haku and the rest of the house hold spread out and began searching.Haku(spirited away) looks under a table and sees two little socked feet."found her!"Every one makes their way over to the table and form a circle around in and move closer.

Vash(Trigun) motions the countdown to grab '1......2.....3!'They jump on it.

Just as they jump Jena feels something wrap around her waist and pull her out of bath's way.

Everyone gets up and rubs their head while looking around.On the balcony there sat a huge red cat/tiger.Cloud stands up and yells"Nanaki!!!!"(Final Fantasy 7)

Indeed it was.Nanaki pulled up the girl and ran outside.

Jena looks around at all the pretty flowers and trees.Then she looks down at her rescuer."Where are you taking me kitty?"

Nanaki walks into a secret area where there are many other creatures(anime of course).Nanaki puts Jena dow with some younger whelps."We need to help her not get a...a....bath.The other animals looked shocked."So heres the plan Joco you pass her off to Huiko."They nodded."ok Huiko will then pass her off to either me or Moose(hes a moose).This goes on for a while.

Meanwhile back with the rest of the household, everyone is gathered by the back door.

"oh crud....." Yoh says as he watches the entrance to the Dirty Group meeting place"now you really have to get her back I on the other hand am going to take a nap-." Every one looks at him the ties him up with some ropes they pulled out of some where." Now to figure out a way to catch her."

HS:Sorry didn't feel like writing much need more reviews.

Hiei:FOR PETE SAKES PPL GIVE HER SOME NAMES TO WORK WITH YOU GAVE HER SQUAT!

HS:holds up frying pan be nice bunny.Any way hes right I need more names and a need a describtion ,sorry if thats spelled wrong i'm tired,of the person you are sending me.

Hiei:clings to her and prays

HS:oh well ok R&R PICKLE PEOPLE!


	4. Hiei and Bathtime

HS:Ok i'm back i got into the groove of writing this.

Hiei:You mean i forced you to do so.

HS:looks at hiei a slight drool escapes herok you win...BUT I GET THE MUFFIN IN THE END!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hiei:Oh no not again...any way she doesn't own anything...trust me she wishes...

The door to the back yard is open and you see Inuyasha, Kenshin, and Vash standing at the door. They are heavily clad in random house hold items.(you know lamps straners the pot on the head you know PEOPLE!)They march slowly out into the yard clutching their brooms/weapons making their way to the very hard of the back yard. They find the group of animals discussing chess.They pounce!Okay they didn't really pounce they kind of jumped into the middle of the group.Any wayThey jumped in swinging their brooms/weapons like crazy.

Inuyasha yells"I got three how many do you guys have?"

"I got 15"Kenshin says.

Vash looks at them then sits on a pile of animals(no they are not dead just knocked out) "I believe it speaks for it self."

When all of the animals were taken care of they tried to grab Jena.But she slipped through there legs and ran back to the house.She looked back at her pursurers and laughed and laughed...until she hit something.She looked up to see and figure wearing a black cloak and white scarf.

Hiei picked up the girl by the back of her dress and sneered in discust at her. He walked her into the house plopped her into Kikyo's arm and was about to flit off some where when...

Kikyo looked at him and said with a slight smirk"You catch it you wash it."

Hiei was handed the girl while everyone becan cleaning the mess they made with failed rescue operations.He put her under his arm.(you know luggage style). He walked her to the bathroom filled the tub and got her undressed and into the tub in less the then 2 minutes.(uh...their tub fills fast?). He grab the smelly bubblely stuf that Kurama showed him how to use and applied it to her head.

Jena fights the whole time.She finally breaks free from Hiei and runs naked down the hall and jumps on the railing and slides down.She runs past Kurama in a flurry of bubbles.

Kurama watches her run into the kitchen scaring half the people in there and stunning the other half."HIEI!"

Hiei walks out of the bathroom soaking wet covered from head to toe in bubbles.He gives Kurama a don't-$#$-with-me-fox look.He walks into the kitchen. There are loud bangs and several screams then a long silence.Hiei walks out holding a large pot with the lid on top of it.He takes it up to the bathroom Kurama follows.Hiei opens the lid and pulls out a hog tied Jena and puts her in the tub and goes back to washing.

Kurama is just about to questions methods then decides he better not.

Jena sits in the tub glaring at the fire demon then glaring at Kurama for letting it happen.

Hiei tries her off and puts her in her PJs then walks away disappearing into his room.

Kurama smiles at her and goes to help her into bed but she just walks by him like he is low then the stuff she has growing under her bed.

HS:Ok don't yell at me i tried.

Hiei:...We are never having kids...ever...

HS:agreed

Hiei:Anyway review and more chars are needed.

HS:Ok bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye!


End file.
